


Into the Pit

by Stretchy_Longstocking



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Coraline AU, Inspired by Coraline, so here you go JKSGNKSE, this is based off some edits I made of screenshots from the music videos from Dawko and DHuesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stretchy_Longstocking/pseuds/Stretchy_Longstocking
Summary: (yes I know there's already another story by the name but it felt fitting)After moving to their new home, Lewis and Sara Dawkins see eye to eye with the adventure of their lifetime.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy, boring day. A family was moving into a new home, and therefore into a new life. 

As the moving crew helped bring in boxes and furniture, two siblings went out through the backdoor of the new home as their parents were helping the moving crew.

One was an older brother by the name of Lewis Dawkins. He was 18 years old and had black hair and blue eyes. The other was a small girl named Sara Dawkins. She was 11 years old and had dark brown hair and grayish-blue eyes. 

Sara ran to a nearby bush in the huge garden on the house property, reached in, and grabbed a dowing rod in the shape of a small bush stick. "We should find that secret well, Lewis!"

"Alright, but you better be safe, or I will get you out of harm's way and then attack you." Lewis joked, following Sarah.

"Attack me with what?" Sara asked.

"With this!" Lewis picked Sara up and started to hug his sister tightly.

Sara laughed and hit Lewis on the back softly. "Hey! I can't breathe, you dingus!"

Lewis smiled and ended the hug. "I know, that's what I meant by attacking you."

Sara sighed. "Okay, I won't get in trouble...now carry me."

Lewis rolled his eyes and started to walk while carrying Sara. "You're too old for this, you know."

"Well, actually I think I'm the right age for this," Sara said, holding the stick to lead the way to the well, "Besides, you're tall and can cover more area with your eyes." 

"True." Lewis nodded and continued to carry Sara.

~ 🧵🤖🐱 ~

After a bit of walking, they found a circle of mushrooms next to a tree trunk in a clearing in the forest. Lewis put Sara down.

"Alright, time to walk now." Lewis smiled.

Sara stuck her tongue out at Lewis before walking towards the mushroom circle with her stick, and then got scared by a black cat that was suddenly on the tree trunk.

"Oh geez, cat! You scared me!" Sara pouted when she got a meow in return. "Not talking, huh? Do you know where the secret well is?"

The cat's blue eyes shifted down to look at Sara's feet.

"I think the cat's saying that you're standing on it," Lewis commented, and that made Sara step away from the mushroom circle.

Sara bent down and dusted away the mud and dirt to reveal the secret well cover, and smiled. "Wow...It's real, Lewis!"

"It sure is." Lewis went over to Sara and got a rock. "Want to test how deep it is?"

Sara got the rock gently and put it through the small hole on the well cover before leaning down and listening for when the rock hits the water.

As soon as the rock hit the water with a small splash, there was a single raindrop that hit the cover.

"Oh, geez, we gotta go inside!" Lewis said, and he helped Sarah get up before the two ran back to the new home as more rain started to come down.


	2. Boredom Leads to Discovery

While it was raining the next day, Sara was putting seeds up by the window as Lewis searched for something to cook up for dinner. Their mother, Eleanor, was typing away at a computer at the dining table.

"Hey, mom? Can we go gardening today?" Sara asked, and Eleanor looked outside at the harsh rain before looking at Sara.

"You know it's raining out there, right?" Eleanor asked.

"I know, but it might be perfect for the flowers!" Sara smiled.

"Well, it looks harsh, sweetie. We can plant once we get this catalog finished." Eleanor smiled sweetly before going back to typing.

Sara sighed and then perked up when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and saw...

Nobody. Just a small wrapped package on the front doorstep.

Sara bent down and picked up the package before taking it inside. After closing the door, she went to open the package.

"What do you got there?" Lewis asked, looking at Sara.

"We have a package to..." Sara looked at the name on the package. "Me? Wow."

"Well, open it." Lewis smiled.

Sarah opened it and pulled out a doll.

A button-eyed doll of herself.

"Huh...a little me." Sara smiled and held the doll.

"Does it say it's from anyone?" Lewis asked, confused.

Sarah looked at the packaging more, then shook her head. "No."

"Hm...Very curious." Lewis smiled. "Well, I bet it's a nice gift."

"Well, yeah! It's a doll." Sara joked and then sighed. "I wish we can do something."

"Why not go talk to dad?" Eleanor asked.

"He's probably busy with his computer programming stuff." Sara sighed.

"Well, why not explore the house more?" Eleanor suggested. "You and Lewis can go around and explore the house."

Sara smiled and grabbed Lewis by the hand before running, making Lewis stumble a bit and then stop.

"Hey, let me close the fridge first. Don't want the food to spoil." Lewis went to close the fridge before following Sara.

~ 🧵🤖🐱 ~

After they were done exploring their new house, Sara stumbled across a peculiar small door in the wall. She looked confused before sitting down across from it.

"Hey, what's this door?" Sara asked, and Lewis squatted down to see the door.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe there's a key for this lock?" Lewis asked, before getting up and going back to the kitchen.

He looked through one of the drawers and found a strange key that seemed to be made of rusted or old metals with a button symbol on the end of it. He then came back and went to cut open the door and unlock the secret door.

Sara opened it to reveal only a brick wall. She pouted.

"Maybe it was closed up," Lewis said as he went to close the door and lock it again before putting the key back.

Sara sighed, then Eleanor called the two in for dinner. Sara got up and walked with Lewis to go eat.

~ 🧵🤖🐱 ~

As their father, William, was plating up the food, Sara looked disgusted. It didn't look all that bad, just a piece of grilled chicken and a small portion of mac and cheese, but the slime-y green stuff William just put on her plate looked horrendous. As the plate was put in front of her, she stuck her tongue out softly and pushed the plate away.

"It looks gross," Sara said as she poked at the slime stuff with her fork.

"I know, but you can just eat around it," William said with a small smile. "I'm sorry we didn't really have anything else as a side."

"It's fine, dad." Sara smiled a bit, still grateful for the meal though as she started to eat the other pieces of the meal, ignoring the slime stuff.

After they all finished their meals, they all went to do their nightly routine before going to bed. Lewis helped Sara to their shared room and tucked her into bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Lewis said.

"I'll see you too!" Sara smiled and started to curl up under her blanket.

Lewis smiled and laid in his own bed before falling asleep.

After a couple of hours, there was the sound of bells.


End file.
